15 Husbands
by JayRosier
Summary: A new marriage law comes in and requirs every female over 16 to have 15 husbands picked by the Ministry. Jace Potter is Harry's older sister Harry died .
1. Husbands!

AN/: SIRIUS DOESN'T DIE IN THIS!

* * *

Jace Potter's my name and Killing Death eaters is my game. I'm Harry's older sister Harry is at salum instutute of magic (Spelling?). I'm in my Seventh year at hogwarts with Ginny, Ron, Fred and George. Currently we're at Grimmauld place.I walked into hear this

"Now we're falling into nothing  
All the hope we've been on  
A body lifeless before us on the ground, ground  
Minerva is screaming  
And all the children join in  
No, Jace; no, Jace, no!

The Girl-Who-Lived is dead

Legend and triumph, people whispered your name  
You were supposed to live forever, not get washed down the drain  
Somebody tell me what the next move in this game  
Because if the Girl-Who-Lived loses  
Our fate, our fate is just the same"

Now we're falling into nothing  
All the hope we've been on  
A body lifeless before us on the ground, ground  
Rubeus's sobbing, Neville's loosing his mind  
No, Jace; no, Jace, no!

The Girl Who Lived is dead (x2)  
We're burying her instead  
The Girl Who Lived is dead (x2)  
She's dead

Sometimes dreams live on long after your death  
This chorus of young students with their wands to defend  
'Dumbledore's Army,' then a cheer from her friends  
We will gladly lose our lives to take this, take this to the end

Now we're falling into nothing  
And we'll fight to our deaths  
Sooner give up the ghost  
You haven't beaten us yet  
We may have lost our beloved hero  
But we'll never lose hope  
That evil will loose and only love remains  
(only love remains x5)  
Remains (x3)"

"Gee thanks should I lie on the ground and be dead?" I joked. Suddenly I was crushed into a hug by Fred and George. "Freakin Hell Jace we missed ya!" They yelled. We were still like kids even though we were Seventeen now.

Molly died during the war when the burrow was attacked. They lost there mum. Arthur was depresssed but is now alot better. Tonks also died then Remus was getting better too. Sirius somehow came back from the veil when I killed Bellatrix

"Everyone in here now!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen. The three of us walked in and sat down. "A marriage laws coming in" Ginny and I exchanged looks of horror. "Thats not the worst part you are getting matched up by the minitry and girls...you will have fifth teen husbands" Sirius whispered the last part.

Ginny and I picked up a glass of water drank some and spit it out. "WHAT?!" We screamed simultaneously. "We didn't pick this law! You know that perfectly after the war a killer virius spreaded between females and very few you would be shocked at the percentages that there are left." Remus yelled trying to settle us.

Harry somehow died from that virius three mouths ago. I was calm now I understood but Ginny didn't. She ran up stairs and slamed the door. "GIN!" I yelled running after her. Instead I fainted out of shock. 15 HUSBANDS!


	2. okay

I sat here with Fred waiting for our letters from the ministry. Fred's going to tell me mine because I'm a little, okay alot scared. The Owls were at the window Fred grabbed the letters and the owls flew away.

"Well, here it is Jace ready?" He asked opening my letter. I nodded nervously biting my bottom lip slightly scared.  
"You have Remus he's a good bloke he's probably happy that he didn't get someone who would hate him for his furry little problem" Fred told me.  
"Oh Remus is a good bloke" I smiled. Fred smiled back.  
"Well I guess you've got both Marauders" He laughed. "Sirius?" I asked. (**A/N Sirius isn't blood related to Jace**). "Yeah you got Sirius aswell" He chuckled.

"Okay you've got my dad" He said. "He's a nice bloke, I'm really sorry Freddie " I told him. See the familys that are together have to split up. "It's okay plus the others'll understand, next you have Oliver Wood" He contiued. "Okay" I said annoyed.

"Lucius Malfoy" "You got to be fuckin kiddin me?" I groaned. "He's okay now remember" Fred said.  
"Yeah I know but still".

"Okay next is Seamus he is okay" Fred said. "Seamus is okay as long as he doesn't burn the place down"

"Um Draco" He said. "Oh Draco's okay he saved me more then once in the war" I answered.  
"Albert Runcorn" "Oh great" I muttered. Fred laughed.  
"Justin Flitch-Flitchery" That was a hufflepuff boy. "Oh he's...okay" I answered.  
"Neville" Fred grinned at me and I smiled back at him. "Phew! I like him, he is Cool" I replied happily smiling at Fred.  
"Rodolphus Lestrange" "Shit!"  
"Barty Crouch Jr" "Fuck it!"  
"Rabastan Lestrange" "What the Fuck?!"  
"Theodore Nott" "Fuck this"

Fred was smiling like an idiot when he saw the next one. "Who is it?" I asked. "Me" He exclaimed. I squelled and he pulled me into his lap and smiled kissing me softly. "We should go to Grimmauld place Remus and Sirius should be there" Fred said. I nodded.


End file.
